I love you I know
by Mydory
Summary: WARNING STAR WARS IX SPOILERS It didn't happen like it was suppose to. But maybe there is still hope. Last scene change because ReyLo is canon sorry not sorry


WARNING SPOILERS STAR WARS IX

SO ! I went to see Star Wars IX last weekend, and it didn't satisfy me on the ReyLo part. I'm not one of this person who thinks a movie is bad if the ship is not shown like I would like it to, as I still enjoyed it a lot. For me the only disapointing part was the redemption of Ben, being cut short like it was. I wrote the end I would've like to see happen. Hope you'll like it !

I love you,

I know,

It was not suppose to happen like that. He didn't even know how it was suppose to happen, but he knew it wasn't like that. It couldn't. Because right now, he was loosing her. He had lost her.

She felt cold. She had never been cold before. Not once since he met her.

Starting on the forest, where they first met, the sun and her run had made her skin burning hot. And then he talked to her for the first time, and she was just like a burning fire, growing and growing the more she learned, about him, herself, the Force, everything around her. She was a growing fire, feeding on knowledge.

And that made her beautiful.

Beautiful in ways she couldn't see, wouldn't see. She had other priorities, of course. He was suppose to have that as well. But come on, who was he fooling … neither his father nor his mother … Not even Palpatine. The son of a bitch who was responsible for the state of the girl who brought him back to the light.

_Rey_, he called in his mind. He wasn't feeling anything, he wasn't feeling _her_. The bond Palpatine unlightened them about, was not to be felt anymore.

He crawled to her, leg broken, shoulder hurting, face bleeding and heart stopping. He couln't lose her, not after everything they went through, not after she finally aknowledge him for who he really was, just before giving him the light saber that helped him through his fight with the six knights of Palpatine.

He finally reached her. She was so cold. Through the white fabric of clothes she had on her arm he could feel it. It sinked into his own skin and freezed him to the bones.

_By the Force, please, it can't be too late, she doesn't deserve that._

He grabbed her, and brought her to his chest as well as he could. Her pulse was missing, her heart stopped beating, and he felt his, slowing down with the hope of bringing her back. He held her tight, looking everywhere around him, hoping to find someone, something, _anything_, _anyone_, to help him, her, them, but all hope seemed lost.

_No ! You can't think like that, it's what brought you into this situation in the first place !_

He breathed deeply in, deeply out. He moved her so her unmoving head was resting in his hand. Her empty and dead eyes will always haunt him, even in death.

_That's what's waiting for you. You're already dying, the only thing keeping you up and breathing is the fact that she's not. _

He pushed the annoying thought away, and put his hand on her lower stomac, closing his eyes, breathing deep.

_Let this work let this work let this work let this work please please please __**PLEASE**__ !_

A cold hand covered his, a slow breath made it's way to his ears, and he opened his eyes in a hoping surprise. His heart exploded when he met the two familiar brown eyes, blinking a little, trying to focus on what they were seeing. When her sight caught his, her eyes lightened up and she straightened herself. He accompagned her in every movement.

"Ben," she whispered.

Her hand was now on his cheek. He couldn't believe it. She was there. She was alive, breathing, looking at him with her eyes … and oh those eyes ! Mesmerising, like always. He couldn't stop looking at her face. Looking at every details of her features, memorising everything. He knew he was close from going away, he felt it, but he didn't want to alarm her.

She seemed to make a move to come forward, but retracted, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, she was kissing him. She was kissing him ! Without a second thought he brought her even closer and kissed her back. It tasted so good, but so bitter at the same time. She couldn't feel it, but he was saying goodbye. Saying all the things he wouldn't be able to in that kiss.

They pulled off and his smile made her heart go funny. His own heart was beating furiously and achingly but he couldn't care less. He felt his mind going away slowly, so he looked at her one last time, before closing his eyes, and falling on the ground. Darkness surrounded him.

Rey saw something was off. She felt it the moment she opened her eyes. Something was missing. The bond. Even back, she couldn't find it. But he was smiling so bright, he was so happy, so full of what he had missed all those years, she didn't question it. Only when she saw his smile and his eyes fading, she got scared. And her heart stopped when his body went numb in her arms, and when he fall on his back, she went down with him, to shocked to do anything else.

"No, no no ! Ben ! You can't, oh Force, you can't do that to me, not now, not after this ! Ben !"

She was too weak, she knew it, she was way to weak to help him the way he helped her, but she couldn't just watch him die !

But she was. His body was fading away. What ? How could that even happen ? His body was fading away and she was just watchin helplessly, the feeling of uselessness taking over her and menacing to drown her.

"_Oh hell no ! I've seen way to many shit happening in this family to see another one ! It's suppose to be a rise, not a fall ! I won't let that happen !_"

Rey raised her head and watch in disbelief the Force ghost of the most beautiful woman she ever saw. She recognise in her face some features of Leïa and Luke, and even of Ben. The lady was wearing a beautiful long dress, with a really complicated hairstyle.

The woman was frowning and looking at the place Ben's body was. She kneeled down just next to where his head would've been, and close her eyes.

"_Don't worry Rey, I won't let my grandson run away from hapiness, not again. I saw my children do the same mistak way to many times, to see it happen to the last Skywalker._"

"_Don't worry_," repeated another voice, appearing next to the woman, with a long jedi robe, hair similar to Ben's but brown, and a scar on his brow. "_Padme is stubborn, she won't let Ben fade away, and neither will I._"

"_Shut up Anakin, and come help me, this situation is all your fault to begin with_."

"_Eeeeh not entirely though, but nevermind_."

Rey was way to shocked to react to anything. Her brain was as numb as her heart, but she still understand who she had in front of her : Ben's grandparents from his mother's side, Padme Amidala, ex queen, and Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader.

She was looking at them, fists grabing the clothes of Ben's shirt, while Padme and Anaking had their hands joined and eyes closed. Then, a sudden wave of Force punched her down, but instead of knocking herself on the ground she knocked herself on a broad chest.

The chest rised up with a sudden breathing, and coughs followed. Rey put herself back up and widdened her eyes, fists still holding the shirt. Dark eyes blinked a few times like hers before, and fixed themselves on her face.

"Rey."

It seemed oddly familiar.

They didn't care. They were back. They were both back. She threw herself on him, not caring about laying her whole body on his, _her_ arms locking around his neck, _his_ arms, locking around her waist.

They were holding the other so tight it hurted. Rey let go of tears she didn't know she was holding, and she even heard him sob a little. They felt the bond coming right back in, linking them stronger that even, feeling everything the other had in it's heart. They weren't even sure who was feeling what, but they couldn't care less.

They were alive, in love, and finally able to do that together, without barriers.

After a moment, they stood up. The temple was falling apart around them, after all, so it would be best to get the hell out of here.

Rey managed to convince Ben to let her take him on her back, in a piggy bag ride, as he couldn't walk correcltly and fast with his broken leg. She was able to bring them back to Luke's ship without to much trouble, but feeting in was another story. It ended with her sitting between his legs, piloting them back to the Rebel's base.

During the fly, Ben had put his arms around her chest, forehead on her back. He knew where she was flying to, and he was anxious about it. She felt it. She put a hand on his, and said in a confident voice :

"It will be alright, I'm here. They'll understand."

"What if they don't ?" his voice cracked and her heart stopped.

"Then it won't matter, because I do."

He smiled and kissed her on the back of her neck.

When they arrived, Ben asked to stay in, while she was taking news of her friends, and asked her to bring Chewbacca to the ship when she was done. Rey wasn't entirely fine with it, but she couldn't refuse it to him, given the complex and delicate situation.

She was searching madly for her friends, and met BB-8 on the way. The droid was thrilled to see her and wouldn't stop beeping, and she gave him a warm hug before checking if it's antennas were fine, and asked about Finn and Poe. The droid put out it's little arm to point at a direction, and in the sea of people hugging and/or kissing, she saw Poe and Finn hugging AND kissing.

"Well, we've been excpeting that for a while now, haven't we beebee-ate ?" Rey laughed with BB-8.

Tears were falling down her cheeks again, relieved as she was to see her friends alive and happy, just like she was.

She ran towards them, and they all cried and group hugged. Not so long after – Ben was still waiting – she looked for Chewbacca, finding him where Leïa's body was, the golden medaillon of the Princess in his paws.

"Chewie ?"

The Wookie turned to her and let out the sound of pain, and she hugged him, taking the time to mourn her master with him. She used the fact that he was closed to her to whisper in his ear :

"Chewie, I know you're probably mad at him, after everything he did, and everything that happened because of him, but he's back to whom he was. Don't be too hard on him."

Chewbacca pulled back, unsure of what she was saying.

"In Luke's ship, Ben is back," she completed with a shy smile.

The Wookie was mad. He let out a menacing growl and started speeding towards the isolated part of the forest where Rey parked the ship.

"Chewie- wait ! He's not who he was, Kylo is gone ! He's Ben again, he never stopped to be ! Chewie !"

A giant Wookie followed by a small woman was a funny sight, but unfortunalty, some people seemed to caught parts of what Rey was saying, and this wasn't funny at all. Poe caught her by the arm and asked her agressivly :

"Kylo Ren is here ? You brought back that murdrer in our base ? What were you thinking Rey ?!"

Finn was hesitant behind Poe but Rey knew she wouldn't have any support from him.

"I brought back Ben-"

"They're the same person !"

"No they're not !" she yelled, bringing everyone's attention on them. They all knew what it was about now, and the faces of the rebels proved to Rey none were really fond of her decision.

"He's not the bastard he was ! He saved me ! Twice ! I died ! I died and he brought me back, sacrifying his own life for me without even thinking ! You think Kylo Ren would have done that ? No ! Ben would ! And he did !"

She didn't wait for an answer, pushed her arm away, and went back to chasing Chewbacca, tears of frustration and fear blinding her.

She reached the ship and gasped when she saw Ben out of the ship, a hand on his leg the other helping to support himself on the ship, face twisted in pain. Chewbacca had a hand up, as if he was going to hurt him. Ben's eyes met the Wookie's and the arm lowered.

"Chewie no !" cried Rey.

But unlike what she thought, he didn't hit Ben, but just patted the black hair. Like with a child. Memories flowed back in her mind, memories of the same feeling of the fluffy hand strocking his hair when he was a child, after he was grounded, or sad, or just to make him fall asleep.

_Ben's memories_. A new thing in their bond indeed.

Ben hid his face to hide the tears, but even Chewbacca was crying, so it didn't matter. Rey didn't even flinch when she felt Poe and Finn appeared behing her, followed by other rebels who stayed further in the forest, giving them privacy.

Rey joined Ben and Chewie, and the Wookie gave her his consent. She laughed, and pulled Ben in a hug. The poor boy was half laying on her because of his leg. She saw Finn and Poe looking at them, the latest uncertain of what to do or say.

In the follwing days, Ben was majorly ignored by the Rebels. It was fine by him. Finn only talked to him when really necessary, while Poe and BB-8 were being jerks to him. Rey healed his legs a little every day, her force not fully back after what she's been through. After a few days, he could walk again on his own, only limping a little. Rey and Ben decided it was the good time to live.

They left with the Falcon Millenium. Poe and Finn, being the new Generals after Leïa passed away, were hard to convince. Well, Poe was hard to convince. Finn helped. Ben needed this ship, never expressed it, but Rey felt it, and she wasn't going to let the chance of starting a new life without it.

They arrived on Tatooine in the middle of the day, and Ben smiled soflty when Rey burried the Skywalker Twins's sabers in the sand.

"_Oh Force, in sand, she burried it in sand_," resounded a familiar male voice in Rey's head.

"_I know I know, you don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere_," answered a bored female voice aslo very familiar.

But it was so sudden Rey thought she imaginated it. She then stood up, Ben at her side, and they both rised their new yellow saber, the same ones, the same Kiber crystal used for both their saber. Symbol of the grey Jedi, protectors, keepers, but not fighters. Not anymore.

Rey noticed a old woman looking at them, and lowered her saber.

"We don't see a lot of people here. Who are you ?"

"I'm Rey."

"Rey who ?"

She looked behind here at Ben going back in their new home and house, and smiling, answered :

"Rey Solo."

She then looked next to her, the Force ghost of Leïa and Luke looking at her with warm smiles and pride in their eyes.

She joined Ben whom was cleaning a little, but stopped when he felt her arrive. He turned to her and for the second time since they really met, they kissed. A deep, profound, long kiss, sealing promesses and dreams together. Out of breath, they pulled out, resting their forehead on the each other.

"I love you," whispered Ben.

"I know," answered Rey.


End file.
